Seven Investigators from the RR&D Center of Excellence for Limb Loss Prevention and Prosthetic Engineering are proposing to acquire an Object 350 Connex 3D printer. The printer will be used in research to improve the quality of life of Veterans at risk for amputation and Veterans and service members who have undergone lower extremity amputation. The ability to specify the modulus of printed parts is truly transformative for parts interacting dynamically with the body. With the Object 350 Connex wearable orthotic or prosthetic devices can be impedance match to the underlying soft tissue in order to improve comfort, form and function. In order to create devices with both rigid and compliant components, we would need to pay a third party to manufacture the parts and wait for them to arrive by mail. Housing the 3D printer within the VA hospital will enable a rapid iterative design process whereby parts can be made within a few hours, immediately tested to determine viability, then modified and improved based on the test results. The rapid iterative design process will enable Investigators to more quickly determine the success of device designs and concepts.